Breathe Again
by ammipime
Summary: Acaso hubiera sido mejor permanecer pequeños por siempre, que la inmortalidad consistiera en abrir los ojos para no crecer, para permanecer enajenados y perpetuos en la infancia.


Nunca superaré el final de Vampire Knight, así que aquí nuevamente algo sobre mi OTP de ese manga/anime que rompió mi corazón en pedazos y lo sigue rompiendo cada que veo algo sobre ello. Pero como ya soy experta en sufrir, pues ni modo.

.

.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BREATHE AGAIN**

 **.**

 **.**

 _The one I will still call yours?_

 _All I have, all I need_

 _He's the air I would kill to breathe._

 _Holds my love in his hands_

 _He's the air I would kill to breathe._

 _-Sara Bareilles._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

A veces no soy consciente del dolor. Es tan constante y me ocupo en otras cosas que olvido que está ahí, pero, si dejo quietas mis manos, y mis silencios, entonces puedo sentirlo: nunca se va, sólo es apagado por lo cotidiano, por los quehaceres, por las salidas y las voces de los conocidos.

Pero es suficiente levantar un poco la vista para sentirme triste. Nadie más llena los vacíos que están secos de tantas lágrimas. Si las semillas crueles han germinado en mí, entonces quizá eso explica porque todo es irreparable. Entonces quizá eso explica porque ahora puedo verte y saber que no escondías secretos.

Hemos nacido porque estamos malditos. Acaso hubiera sido mejor permanecer pequeños por siempre, que la inmortalidad consistiera en abrir los ojos para no crecer, para permanecer enajenados y perpetuos en la infancia.

A veces no soy consciente del dolor pero, basta parpadear y tocar los latidos profundos tras mi pecho para asegurarme de que sigo viva. De que han pasado milenios y sigo viva y tú anclado a esa existencia fría, a esa existencia yerta.

Todos se van a ir, Kaname, y tú seguirás ahí, sin morir, sin vivir. Sólo como una reliquia del pasado, de la historia, y yo te mirare, y me preguntare porque no fui lo suficientemente fuerte para protegerte. Porque debías ser protegido ¿Cierto? ¿Cierto? Debías estar aquí para mí. Deberías estar aquí, para mí, ahora.

Me abandonaste tantas veces, y si yo no corriera a buscarte, Kaname, si yo no corriera a buscarte o no me vieras a través de espejos ¿Qué sería de ti? ¿Qué sería de mí?

Todo va a estar bien, te dije, viéndote en el cristal, viendo esa sonrisa nostálgica e imborrable.

¿Por qué siempre tus ojos eran tristes? ¿Por qué tampoco fui capaz de hacerte sonreír desde el fondo de tu corazón?

Mi amor también era malo para ti. Una persona como yo tampoco te convenía y sin embargo, y sin embargo pudiera dejar atrás todo esto, pudiera abandonarlo todo (y que me perdonara el mundo entero) para poder estar un minuto más contigo. Una vida más contigo.

¿Es que ser Kuran es tan malo? ¿Es que ser Kuran es nacer maldito? ¿Es que lo nuestro fue estar juntos para estar siempre separados?

Si me hubieras contado de todo esto, si yo no hubiera sido tan errada entonces, quizá, podríamos ser felices ¿Podemos ser felices aún? Sé que tu corazón no será capaz de traerte de vuelta pero, pero entonces ¿El mío será capaz de hacerlo? Quiero poner mi vida en el hueco de tu pecho, quiero traer la vida y una luz radiante para ti, y entonces, Kaname, cuando veas al cielo, cuando veas una rosa y una mariposa en el viento, seré yo sonriendo para ti. Seré yo sonriendo desde el fondo de mi corazón para ti. Para ti, al que tanto amo.

Cuando bebía tu sangre, cuando podía ver todo lo viejo que había en ti, los desechos de tu corazón, el manantial en el suelo creado por tus lágrimas. Kaname, lo que tocas no perece, fueron los otros los que te hicieron perecer a ti. Fueron los otros quienes no te dejaban mantener vivo lo que amabas. Eras tan fuerte, tan fuerte y bueno, que terminaste cerrando todo para poder sobrevivir.

Y llegaste vivo a mí, Kaname, pero no fui capaz de preservarte. No fui capaz de sanarte, aunque decías que era lo que más amabas ¿Por qué te hice tanto daño? ¿Por qué fui cruel?

Hubiéramos podido ser y tener lo que nuestros padres no tuvieron. Pudimos vivir una larga y prospera vida feliz. Nos hubiéramos ido lejos, Kaname, no sería tan malo haber escapado pero ¿Por qué nos quedamos aquí? ¿Por mi sed? ¿Por qué querías protegerlos a todos?

¿Por qué no puedo ser inmortal a tu lado?

Quiero…quiero poder vivir a tu lado. Ver cada día como tú lo ves, quiero poder sentir tu mano en mi mano y caminar contigo. Sería tan hermoso si tan sólo los sueños se hicieran realidad, entonces podría verte con Ai entre tus brazos, y podría verte bajo la sombra de un árbol arrullarla y siendo su protector.

¿Por qué no podemos tener eso, Kaname? ¿Por qué?

Por favor, despierta. Por favor, tú que eres el más fuerte, tú que eres más listo que todos, por favor, abre los ojos. Por favor.

Kaname, ya no podrás tocarme. Kaname ¿Si te amenazo, volverías a mí? Kaname, me he dejado crecer el cabello, podrás acariciarlo. Kaname, vuelve a vivir a mi lado. Por favor. No me dejes de nuevo, por favor.

 _No puedo imaginar un mundo donde no oiga tu voz._

Kaname, el mundo sin ti es horrible. Todo es ensordecedor, todo es vibrante y seco. Tú eras gentil, tu voz es amable. Kaname, vuelve a mí. Por favor, vuelve a mí.

Entonces, cuando despiertes. Ahora que una cura ya no es una esperanza, ahora que no podre tenerte ni como vampiro, ni como un humano, la única fe que poseo es que podre unirme a ti. Cuando despiertes, cuando tus hermosos ojos vean de nuevo a la vida, entonces yo veré también con ellos.

Estando dentro tuyo ¿Podrás escucharme? Tal vez no me recuerdes, pero sé que tu corazón podrá sentirme. Del mismo modo en que yo podía sentirte antes, aun sin saber quién eras, del mismo modo en que mi corazón te reconoció…estoy segura de que me reconocerá el tuyo, y de ese modo, nos volveremos a ver.

Estando contigo por todo lo que dure tu vida, esa será la forma de vivir a tu lado. Estaré en ti, y seré tuya y serás mío. Dormiré a tu lado, caminare contigo. Esa es mi promesa de amor para ti. En cada latido de tu corazón, en cada respiro, en cada mirada de amor, yo estaré ahí.

 _¿O podrías por favor, matarme entonces, Yuuki?_

No, no haría eso, al contrario: Vive para mí. Déjame vivir para ti.

De esa forma, escucharas mi voz en tus sueños, y podremos reunirnos en ellos. Los sentimientos que no recuerdes, Kaname, yo los despertare para ti. Cuando estés triste, cuando me extrañes, yo seré los latidos de tu corazón.

 _Si no sabes a donde pertenece tu corazón, déjame mostrártelo. Si estás bien con alguien como yo._

Kaname, esta es mi respuesta. Cuando despiertes, mi corazón estará en el único sitio al que pertenece. Cuando despiertes, entonces ambos estaremos en nuestro hogar.

Cuando despiertes, estaré respirando de nuevo.

Cuando despiertes, estaré contigo.

.

.

* * *

.

This so sad for me! No sé como pude escribir esto sin quebrarme en el proceso...¡Oh, un momento! Sí me rompi (¡Te odiamo Hino Matsuri!)

Eso es todo. No entraré en detalles acerca de mis teorias sobre el Yume/Kanayuu u.u -se larga a shorar- (?)

¡Besos y abrazos!

 **ammipime.**


End file.
